


Would you like to see the stars tonight, baby?

by SaintOlga



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, HUFF Tanya - Works, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Would you like to see the stars tonight, baby?

_Lee Nicholas. In my flat. With me._

Somehow it felt more surreal than Demonic Convergence and sex demon’s attack and even stapler as a Cupid’s arrow. Maybe because the last time Tony had seen it – in his fantasy world – Lee was pounding him into mattress, not walking around and looking at…

 “Oh my! Man, I _so_ suck in it”, Lee groaned dramatically.

 _Yeah, sucking was in that fantasy, too._

 _What?_

 _Oh crap_.

Lee was looking at the stack of his old movies mixed with some porn and Gary Oldmen’s _Dracula_ on top. Tony knew exactly which film he was referring to. It _was_ bad. He’d watched it, anyway.

“You didn’t suck…” _Bad choice of word. Not mine. Still bad._ Tony tried not to think about Lee sucking _anything_ and continued, “…ahem, it had it’s good points”.

“Which are?”

“One eyebrow thing”, Tony replied firmly. Lee did it at him.

“Along with the line, _Would you like to see the stars tonight, baby?_ ” he said in the movie character’s tone, which was low and seductive and heavy with innuendo.

And he’d become much better in acting.

And he was looking at Tony.

Who suddenly thought the line was not so bad, after all.


End file.
